


Invited To Your Own Funeral

by karmad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dead People, M/M, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad
Summary: This is with Heartbeat, Dear Lance and Lying to You.  Basically Lance Attending his own funeral.





	Invited To Your Own Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> !!!SUICIDE WARNING IN THE MUSIC VIDEO AND GRAPHIC LANGUAGE!!!
> 
> This story was inspired by: "I'm Sorry" by Joyner Lucas https://youtu.be/AjKbw1Cqpt0

I'm trapped in a sink hole, quick sand, a black hole. I don't know. Something I can't escape from. 

I move slowly like honey on a cold day. My joints ache and my ears are ringing. 

Everything has an after image like some trippy video effect. 

I see you but, you don't see me. 

It's sad really. 

I watched you mourn. I watched my blood stain the knees of your jeans as you kneeled down to cradle me in your arms. 

Again. 

This time was too late. 

Obviously. 

I watch everyone cry and I do too. 

Every tear feels like battery acid running down my face as I watch all mourn me. 

This isn't what I expected but at the same time I did. 

I feel my chest but nothing inside. 

I feel hollow and cold. But, cold from the inside, like a brainfreeze in my chest. 

I didn't look the same. 

My body was too still, there were no breaths. 

My eyes refused to close all the way. The muscles in my lids frozen midflutter. My blue eyes peeking out, now a blue gray. 

My skin looked fake and leathery, my complexion ashy. 

I wish they'd close the casket. I was going to be sick. 

Keith hasn't said a word since he found me. 

I thought he'd be better off but it's pushing me deeper and deeper to the chasm of limbo to see him shatter like a small china doll on a slab of unforgiving asphalt. 

I have nothing to say for myself and my actions. 

I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Well would you look at that. I'm back. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hahaha but I'm not. I'm gonna buy a laptop in a week or two so expect regular updates on Point Me In The Direction Of Unabashed Love (PMITDOUL) when that happens. 
> 
> Join me on the VLD Discord Server!  
> !!! https://discord.gg/8tD2TyM !!!
> 
> Well not just me. Other VLD fans too! It's fun I promise. Lol. See you guys soon!


End file.
